villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alex Drake
Alexandra "Alex" Drake is the main antagonist of Seasons 6B and 7 of the television series "Pretty Little Liars". She is Uber A, better known as "A.D.", and the identical twin sister of Spencer Hastings, half-sister to Charlotte DiLaurentis, Wren Kingston's girlfriend. She was portrayed by Troian Bellisario. Biography Alex is the younger sister of Charlotte DiLaurentis and the twin sister of Spencer Hastings. On the night of her release from Welby State Psychiatric Hospital, Charlotte was killed by an unknown assailant. After her death, Alex became Uber A and decided to find the killer and avenge Charlotte's death. She knew the Liars and threatened them to find the killer's identity. Alex/Uber A begins texting the Liars after Charlotte's death, using emojis instead of "A". Alex/Uber A threatens them to hand over Charlotte's murderer. Eventually, after Uber A gives them a deadline, Hanna and Caleb hatch a plan to "deliver" the killer to Uber A, whom Caleb nicknames "A-moji", by having Hanna lie and say it's her. The plan works and Uber A is supposed to meet Hanna in the Lost Woods Resort, where Caleb, Ezra and Aria are waiting outside to trap him/her. However, Uber A had other plans. They had Mary Drake set off the alarm, while they grabbed Hanna through a hole in the floor and takes her to the Bell Tower. Uber A then texts the others and thanks them for giving him Hanna, signing the text as "A.D.". The Liars found a doll in a church that told them that they had 24 hours to give him Charlotte's real killer or Hanna will die. They came to the decision that Alison murdered Charlotte and they left a red sweater (that they think Alison wore while murdering Charlotte) for Uber A to take as proof. Upon finding the evidence, Uber A picks the sweater up and puts it in a bag. After Alison is put in a mental institution, she is turned delusional and insane by one of Uber A's helpers—Archer Dunhill, her own husband. Archer posed as a doctor named "Elliott Rollins" and married her to take her money, but he was also Charlotte's lover. He became Alison's doctor and therapist, and abused his power to torture her for "killing" Charlotte. When Uber A discovers that Alison wasn't Charlotte's killer, they inform Archer to drop her off in the woodlands near the institution. When driving her there, Alison thought Archer was going to kill her, so she slammed his head onto the driving wheel and made an escape. As Archer chased her, he was accidentally run down and killed by the Liars who were trying to save Alison (because they thought he was going to kill her as well). They bury his body to cover it up, and Uber A uses this to torture them. The Liars begin receiving phone calls from a man who sounds a lot like Archer, and to make sure he is dead, they dig up the spot they buried him in and find his rotting corpse, confirming their suspicions on whether he was really dead or not. Uber A films this from afar. Two of the Liars' enemies, Jenna Marshall and Noel Kahn, become Uber A's helpers. They begin to suspect Noel is A.D., and they use everything in their power to prove that he is. Hanna decides to abduct Noel, so that she can force him to confess he is A.D. However, Noel is able to escape when Hanna leaves him alone for a moment. The Liars track him and Jenna down in an abandoned building. Jenna, who is blind, obtains a gun and walks around trying to find them to shoot them. Alison, Aria and Spencer try to hide from her while being silent, and Emily and Hanna try to escape from Noel whom is trying to kill them both with an axe. While fighting, Emily knocks over Noel who falls onto the axe, being decapitated in the process. Off-screen, Sydney Driscoll, another accomplice of Uber A, shows up and shoots Spencer. She also rescues an unconscious Jenna who was knocked over by Mary Drake when she tried to finish off Spencer. Sometime later, Uber A renews the game by sending the Liars a board game, called "Liar's Lament" At this point, A.D. is more focused on torturing on the Liars rather than finding Charlotte's killer. A.D. starts sending the Liars on several missions to uncover several secrets, such as Alison discovering that A.D. impregnated her with Emily's eggs. Every time a Liar refuses to cooperate, A.D will send a clue to the police regarding Archer's death as a warning. Helpers Alex/Uber A was assisted in her game by helpers, known as the "A.D." Team and the A-Team. Her known helpers are: *Jenna Marshall: Revealed in the seventh season, Jenna was working anonymously for Alex and was her chief henchwoman in the first twelve episodes. She attempts to kill the Liars for Alex, in exchange for surgery money and later assists her in completing the endgame. *Sydney Driscoll: Revealed in "Hold Your Piece", Sydney is Alex's helper to recruit Aria. She donates money to Vogel Vision Institute under the name "A.D." for Alex and later pretends to be "A.D." to recruit Aria into joining the A-Team. *Aria Montgomery: Revealed in the seventh season, Aria joins the A-Team after Alex blackmails her, becoming her chief henchwoman and informant. *Mona Vanderwaal: Revealed in the seventh season finale, Mona becomes Alex's helper after she broken out of Welby by Wren to assist them. *Mary Drake: Revealed in the seventh season finale, Alex has her broken out of prison to assist in kidnapping Spencer. *Wren Kingston: Revealed in the seventh season finale, Wren was Alex's boyfriend and the person who revealed everything to Alex about her life. When she becomes "A.D.", he helps her out on a few occasions, such as being the father of Emily and Alison's twins and also acting as "A.D." in Welby to kill Mona for Alex. Alex later kills him, as she wants to be with Toby, but doesn't want to leave Wren. Gallery UberAGetsIntoLimo6x14.png AlexDrakePLL.gif Trivia *Uber in German means "superior" or "above". *Alex is the final "A", and therefore, the final antagonist of the series. *The main suspects of the fandom for being Uber A/"A.D." were "Twincer" (Spencer's twin), Melissa Hastings, Wren Kingston, and Lucas Gottesman. Wren was revealed to be a helper, Melissa's face was worn as a mask by Mona under orders from "A.D.", Lucas was a suspect, and "Twincer" was the correct guess. **As said by showrunner I. Marlene King, Uber A was originally planned to be Wren. While she also considered the idea of Melissa, Melissa and Wren together, and Mona. *Despite being referred to as Uber A, being called an "A" by characters, and being the final "A" ever, Alex never actually used the alias "A" during her game. Navigation Category:Stalkers Category:Blackmailers Category:Pretty Little Liars Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Burglars Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Inconclusive Category:Nameless Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Enigmatic Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Spy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Flashback Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Lover Stealers Category:Rapists